


the marks i leave on you

by hojoonahaf



Series: xesol aka clingy and clingier [1]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, they basically make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: how xero got the bruise on his neck in those 'pronounce western names' videos





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (hojoonahaf.tumblr.com)  
> hope you like c:

They were making out, Hansol’s fingers tugging at Jiho’s hair as they deepened the kiss once again. It was hot and the way Hansol clung to him made Jiho want to push this further, made him want to slide his hands underneath the other’s shirt to touch the skin there, to -

Hansol pulled away, his lips all swollen as he grinned and leaned back just a tiny bit.   
“Hey! Don’t stop.”, Xero whined, already trying to reconnect their mouths. Hansol let him, but broke the kiss again, this time after just a few seconds.   
Jiho pouted.

The pout vanished instantly when he realized what Hansol had been planning all along - a breathy moan escaped his lips as Hansol started pressing kisses to his neck, sucking that one particular spot he knew Jiho was especially sensitive at.

It was a terrible idea, really, because they both knew how easy Jiho’s skin bruised and that everyone would see tomorrow if Hansol continued now and that…

Jiho couldn’t think anymore. They hadn’t had the chance to be together like this for what felt like ages and now it was possible Hansol was driving him crazy and besides, he didn’t really want to spend these few precious hours they had overthinking - he would just handle it later, he decided, throwing his head back to expose his neck even further.

–

He only noticed how he’d forgotten to cover up the bruise after the videos were up.  
“Good you didn’t wear something that was more exposing.”, Hansol said casually as they watched it together and Jiho knew exactly what he was hinting at - after all the other bruises that had covered the rest of him had taken much longer to fade away than this one.  
“You could’ve reminded me to cover it up.”, Jiho complained nevertheless. Hansol grinned wickedly.  
“I didn’t want to.”, he said simply. “I like everyone seeing how you belong to me.”


End file.
